pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubarama
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, teams traveling to Australia brought out the worst and best in people. Rufus learned what happens to Phineas when he is insulted using it to his advantage. One contestant is going through blistering fury. But now we will have a new twist find out who's next on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Phineas: We got luck yyesterday Wendy: Rufus bullie you Phineas: Please don't remind me (screen switches to first class) Rufs: Ice pak Mandy: That's the 9th one since you got on the plane Rufs: She's a hard kicker Lisa: Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't assaulted Phineas Rufus: I didn't assault him Sandra: Not physically (screen switches to loser class) Candace: (to herself) Okay we need a new leader due to our losing streak. Ferb and Wendy are against me so they are out. Isabella would be a good leader if she is a little more focused so maybe her. Stacy is good but her choices could cost us. Jenny doesn't speak her mind much. After what Baljeet did in India no one wants him as leader. Irving, might work (screen shows Irving burrowing his head into Phineas's bag) Candace: Stand correct it (screen shows everyone gathered around Candace) Candace: Due to our losing streak I think Isabella should be new leader Ferb: I think I should be Phineas: But I wanna stay leader (everyone breaks out into a huge argument and screen switches to Chris and Chef) Chef: This is bad Chris: What? Chef: The controls are stuck Chris: That's bad right? Man: Excuse me you are in a no flying zone Chris: We have a problem the controls are stuck Man: Maybe you should try moving them Chef: I'm trying Man: Okay, you are out of the zone Chris PA: Attention passengers to those who know how to fix a plane, get your butts to the cockpit now (screen switches to the cockpit) Chris: What's wrong Phineas: I don't know Thaddeus: What's this pink stuff? (puls it out) Chris: That's where my gum went (eats gum) Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Thaddeus, and Thor: Ew! (screen switches to Chris and the cast) Chris: Welcome to Cuba Isabella: We are gonna Thaddeus: No we are (everyone breaks into a huge argument) Chris: Guys guys (huffs) (Chris puts cotton in his ears and blows an air horn) Lisa: Ow Candace: Was that neccessary Chris: Yes, yes it was because tonight bth teams are going to the urinario Sandra: We're going to the urinal Chris: CHef, where is the intern i gave me the dictionary CHef: We lost him in Greenland CHris: Okay, anyways both teams are going to the elimination room everyone will vote someone off from both teams and team invicibility will be individual one person from each team will have invicibility there's your challenge (screen shows 2 tilting plexiglass floors suspended over the water) Wendy: What is that Chris: Your challenge Wendy: Okay what is the challenge Chris: You will climb those ldders up to the floors grab as many flags as you can before you fall person from each team with the most flags wins invicibility Canace: Wendy, with your cast you can partcipate Wendy: Chris, my ast CHris: Put this over it (tosses sealed plastic bag) Wendy: Thanks, I think Chris: First up Lisa and Phineas (screen switches to the two of them of them up on the platform) Chris: Ready go Lisa & Phineas: Woah Phineas: How is this legal? Chris: You'll land safely in the water Lisa: Even while they are tilting Chris: Yes Lisa: I dont know how we are gonna do this Phineas: I can't collect enough flags to win Lisa nearly falls Chris: Oh yeah forgot to mention the platforms will tilt more and more the longer you're on Phineas falls off Lisa: Imight win this Lisa falls off Chirs: Okay Phineas has 18 and Lisa has 23. Next up Irving & Sandra (screen switches to both of them on the platform) Chris: Ready go (Sandra loses balance and falls off as soon as it tilts) Isabella: Irving's fast Candace: He might beat you Irving falls off Chris: Sandra has 0 and Irving has 17, next up, Isabella and Rufus (screen switches to the two of them on the platforms) Chris: Ready, go Rufus runs up but goes to the corner that drops first and falls in and lands very painfully Isabella collects flags but falls in Chris: Rufus has 5 and Isabella has 8, next up, Thaddeus and Ferb (screen switches to the two of them on the platforms) Chris: Go Ferb flips and falls off Thaddeus goes to each corner grabbing one at a time and soon falls off Chris: Ferb has 2 Thaddeus has 10, next up Thor and Stacy (screen switches to the two of them on the platform) Chris: Go Stacy gets confused on which corner to go to and falls off Thor holds on the wire and grabs flags but the force of the platform dropping causes him to fall in Chris: Thor has 7 Stacy has 4, next up, Jan and Jenny (screen switches to the two of them on the platform) Chris: Go Jan strategically gets flags but falls off Jenny is calm but soon falls in Chris: Both have 13, next Mandy and Baljeet (screen switches to the 2 of them on the platform) Chris: Go Baljeet instantly falls Mandy grabs flags but some dont come off and she falls in Chris: Mandy has 3 Baljeet has 0, Next up, Soul and Wendy (screen switches to the two of them on the platforms) Chris: Go Wendy has major problem ripping of the flags since the bag is over her dominant hand and soon falls in Soul grabs flags quickly and goes to a new corner before the one he's on falls but soon his idea backfires and he falls in Chris: Wendy has 1 Soul has 25, Soul is invincible, now can Candace defeat Phineas (screen switches to Candace on the platform) Chris: Go! Candace quickly grabs flags and falls off but a few flags come off as she falls Chris: Candace you have 20 and are immune, see you in the elimination room tonight, Soul and Candace you will be enjoying first class Jan: Wow that's a lot of people in loser class (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: Time to cast your votes (Isabella stamps Lisa's passport 15 times) (Phineas stamps Rufus) (Wendy stamps Candace) (Jan stamps Rufus) Chris: Okay you've all cast your vote we'll start with Stanville with 15 votes cast against them Lisa you are safe Rufus it's time to go. Now Danville with 9 votes cast against them its (dramatic music) Irving Phineas: Bye Phineas Confessional: Okay I voted for Irving I know he sacraficed the challenge for me but he was burrowing his head into my bags Candace: Congratulations Rufus Rufus and Irving jump at the same time and hit each other as they are going down Chris: 15 contestants left. Will Phineas do better without Rufus? and Will Candace go home? Find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is based off of diorama *This is the 6th double elimination in Total Drama history *Isabella is the second person to stamp someone's passport at least 10 times out of rage first is Courtney Category:Fanon Works Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes